Siding such as exterior siding of a building can be made of various materials. Many siding products encountered on the market are wood-based products. Such wood-based products include High Density Fiberboard (HDF) siding, Medium Density Fiberboard (MDF) siding, hardboard siding (Canaxel™) and Oriented Strand Board (OSB) siding. In order to provide these products with an interesting look such as a look that imitates natural wood, some manufacturers decided to emboss the siding so as to provide a wood grain embossing pattern to the siding.
However, the technologies that are available in order to prepare such products comprise important drawbacks. In a general manner, such products are prepared by using processes that comprise several steps and that are quite complicated. This also explains the relatively high price of the embossed siding.
Embossed MDF or HDF siding has interesting mechanical properties and it can be easily machined but its production costs are quite high since fibers must be refined.
It would thus be desirable to be provided with an alternative to the existing siding.